


Cynthia and the 'Order of Heroes'

by Vacdir



Series: FE Heroes One-Shots [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cumshot, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Forest Sex, Gangbang, Impregnation, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, Oral Sex, Riding, Vaginal Sex, bandits, magical aphrodesiac, no panties, short skirt, thigh high boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacdir/pseuds/Vacdir
Summary: Cynthia's finally been summoned to Askr! A place where she can fight side by side with noble heroes to spread justice throughout the land!Although, is this really the Order of Heroes? They look awfully gruff, brutish, live in the woods, and don't have the greatest education behind them. Some might even say they look like bandits...Regardless, Cynthia's going to do the best that she can to help!------Short version: Cynthia gets mixed up with bandits, again.





	Cynthia and the 'Order of Heroes'

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, some time to write! I received some wonderful feedback and support for my previous one-shot 'What Bunnies Are Famous For', so I powered out another one-shot tonight and I hope it's just as good!
> 
> Inspired by Cynthia's new art in FE: Heroes, https://imgur.com/a/DVNVCcA as well as her ridiculous introduction in Awakening where she mistook a bandit for Chrom. Enjoy!

“Yipee! We did it! We’re the best heroes ever!” Cynthia cheered with her lance pointed to the sky. “Order of Heroes; one, bandits; zero!”

The self-proclaimed pega-pony princess landed her loyal steed in the forest clearing alongside her newfound allies. Nothing could bring her mood higher in that moment. With the enemy bandits routed and the village maidens set free, Cynthia was thrilled to be on the field once more.

She’d heard and answered the call to Askr, but as she had set foot in the new land, the pesky Emblian army had attacked and she’d been forced to flee. As she’d flown for safety, Summoner Ailen had told her to find Prince Alfonse in the forests and regroup.

To be quiet honest with herself, the young pegasus rider had been terrified. Called to a new land and quickly abandoned in the woods? Not what she’d envisioned for a hero’s summons. She hadn’t even had a spare change of clothes, so Cynthia had been forced to make do with her short skirted uniform. But at least it was her cutest one.

Then, as if guided by the hand of fate itself, she’d stumbled upon a group of fine warriors armed for combat with passion in their eyes. Cynthia knew at once she’d found the Order of Heroes, although when she’d rushed up and greeted Prince Alfonse, the ‘Prince’ had been more than a little surprised.

This was largely in part due to him not being Prince Alfonse at all, or even looking remotely like him. Scar-cheek Jim was closer to a Prince of Thieves if anything. He was nearing his forties, rough, gruff, and leading near two dozen hairy bandits. When the spritely brunette had leapt out of the sky with a flying horse to boot, it had almost knocked him out of his last remaining sock.

But then she’d pledged herself to fight for Askr and serve him and his ‘Order of Heroes’ to bring justice and peace to the land. He’d never thought he had much of a princely air to him, so he chopped her mistake up to the lass having a simpler brain than most. Jim had been about to lead a raid on a rival bandit group, so he thought ‘fuck it’ and told her to fight with him and his men, ‘to prove her heroism’.

Now here they all were after an amazingly successful raid, with this new pegasus girl to thank for single-handedly seizing a victory for them. They’d made it back safely to the woods with gold and supplies, and not a single loss of life.

Jim wasn’t completely ignorant though. Gold and food were great, but the new chick had set free all the village girls ‘like a good hero would do’. Thanks to that, he had more than a few men fresh from a fight, blood pumping and frustrated without a good outlet for it all.

And to top it all off, the pegasus girl was jumping up and down with a huge grin on her face. The act would be innocent enough, if it wasn't for her tiny shirt flipping up and flashing all the boys with every joyful hop. There were no knickers to be seen and a good number of leering eyes were eagerly committing the sight to long-term memory. By the gods it was a cute little cunny.

“Yo, boss, does this broad know we ain’t her Order of Heroes yet?” sidled up his second-in-command. Big bloke with a decent enough noggin between his ears he was.

“Fucked if I know, Loddy,” Scar-cheek Jim replied, certain they were out of earshot of the cheery girl they were admiring the legs of. “But she’s look pretty bloody dumb if you ask me. All that hero shit’s gone to her brain I tell ya.”

“She’s got a hot piece of ass though,” Loddy admired. “Ain’t gals supposed to wear pants on horses?”

“Don’t know, don’t care. Just don’t tell her that,” he warned. “Seeing that pretty cooch every couple of minutes has had me hard all fuckin’ day.”

Cynthia bent down to fix the saddle buckles of her steed, causing Jim and Loddy to simultaneously tilt their heads just that little bit lower for a near perfect view.

“Say, boss…”

“Yeah, what?”

Scratching his stubble, Loddy put gears to work. “So this little tart’s gonna figure out we ain’t the Order sooner or later, right?” he said. “So that being the case, I think we ought to have a go at that twat between her legs while we’ve still got the chance.”

Jim absentmindedly adjusted his crotch. “Far out, Loddy, you’ve got one track mind,” he said. Jim couldn’t deny how much help the new recruit had been. “She’s doin’ us a bloody wonder out there, I’m getting’ the feelin’ her fightin’ skills would be worth more than a good lay.”

Finished with the saddle, Cynthia stretched up high with her hands to the sky, pushing until she was on the tips of her toes with an innocent moan.

“ _Come on_ , boss. Look at that! Fresh young cooch, perky tits? Tell me that eager mouth wouldne feel like fucking heaven on a cock. Fuck, she’s got a bod’ to put any working whore t’ shame.”

Then like the final wobble that tipped the chess piece, Cynthia bounced on the spot to pep herself up, jiggling her boobies enough to cause mouth to water.

“Aye…” Jim enjoyed the mesmerising sight. “Ah, to Hel with it all, let’s get some of that ass! I’ll do the talkin’, and she’ll be servin’ us like a good little minx in no time.”

Loddy’s face split into an eager grin, he knew he could count on his boss. “Fuck yeah, always wanted to nut in a pegasus knight.”

Cynthia turned and smiled as she saw ‘Prince Alfonse’ approach. “You there, Synthwave, right?” the man said. “Me and the boys- I mean, my loyal soldiers and I, are in some trouble after that last fight, and we need your help.”

 

\---------

 

The thick sound of carnal slapping sounded through the trees.

“Oo! Ahhh…Nnng! This feels…” Cynthia tried to giggle before her voice caught in a cute moan. “I-Is it working, P-Prince Alfonse?”

Ramming his raw cock into her one, twice and again, Scar-cheek Jim gritted his teeth as he savoured the pegasus girl’s cunt deep and thoroughly. “Ohhh shit yesss,” the bandit groaned as he thrust into her perfect ass. “This is so _fuckin’_ good.”

With her hands on the tree, Cynthia was legs spread and bent at the waist so the bandit leader could fuck her bare pussy like she was a quality prostitute. They’d told her to keep her uniform on with thigh-high boots and all, then to keep her legs straight and offer that cute bottom for a good rut and dogging.

That’s not how the bandits had worded it however, instead they told her that they needed to release their pent up evils and only a woman’s vagina had the power to do so. Jim would have laughed at her sheer stupidity at buying such a blunt lie, but her young snatch was a thing of bliss.

Cynthia’s grip tightened on the tree as ‘Prince Alfonse’ pushed roughly into her and pressed her up against the bark with a growl. She could barely comprehend what was happening, but she was being showered with praise, and each time he put his willy inside, her mind reeled in happiness.

“Hah…hah! That’s good,” she panted with each thrust. “This doesn’t feel…so bad after all! I’m the unstoppable Cynthia!”

The other men around her groped at her clothed tits and stroked her thighs.

“Oh what a good little pegasus slut.”

“Fuck, dude, look at that body go. Getting banged in the trees like this, such a cock-whore.”

“Bet she bends over for all the boys back home, can’t go five minutes without a horny fucker hammering her cunt.”

Jim seized a handful of ass as Cynthia's wet, plush pussy squeezed his whole shaft with the desperate, instinctual need to milk it. The perfect twat nearly brought him to the edge and he started slamming away harder and harder to fight his way through it. Cynthia squealed and shivered under the sudden attack, not knowing what to do as her whole body trembled with heightened sensations she'd never felt before.

“Nnnggg! I don’t think so, lads,” Jim spoke out. “This is one fresh cunt, ugh! It’s practically beggin’ for me to nut inside, by the gods.”

The men’s laughter all around cause Cynthia to feel a little dizzy. “Better be careful, boss, wouldn’t want to blow so soon and knock up your brand new pegasus knight.”

Cynthia’s legs trembled with every rough pounding. “Who gives a shit,” their leader laughed. “Whores are all about gettin’ filled and spunked up. Cock goes in and the bitch cums when you seed ‘em. Gah! And speakin’ of which.”

Jim slipped both hands around the young pegasus rider’s slim waist. She had such an amazing ass, large, toned and born for fucking. He couldn’t get enough of this hourglass view of her body and dangling pigtails begging to be rutted, slammed and utterly used through and through. He grit his teeth and thrust faster and harder, rocking and rocking until her tight twat rubbed him right to the edge. “Argh! Here comes your first load, bitch!”

Not knowing what half their words meant, Cynthia’s eyes went wide and she gave a drawn out squeak as Jim slot his cock in deep and dragged her hips to him. Pressed up to her womb, the bandit held fast as he let himself go and triggered his own release, blowing a thick wad and then shot after shot of hot sperm into her unprotected young cunt. Spasm followed spasm as her walls were soaked in the male seed of a man she barely knew, Cynthia’s own mind reeling at the newfound sensation of something spurting _inside_ her.

Cynthia tried her best to mouth actual words. “Ah! Ah! Ahhh!” She had no clue what was going on, and then her hot and budding body finally pulled it all in, and she came, orgasm trembling and then seizing through her whole being.

“Whoa, shit! Look at the bitch cum!”

Taut legs shaking, she naturally squeezed down on Jim’s long dick with her convulsing cunny. Moaning and squealing with no sense of control, she bucked back and pushed the bandit into throbbing out two more virile dollops of cum without even knowing herself what it was.

“Bloody Hel! What a natural born cock slut!” Jim gasped for air. He slowly pulled out of the pegasus girl’s perfect pussy, and that in itself was a treat as her desperate twat sucked on his shift like she didn’t want him to leave. “Best screw I’ve had in years. Get in there, lads.”

Knees wobbling a little, Cynthia tried to come to terms with what had happened, her whole sense of self still flushed to the core. She didn’t notice at the time, but a nice white dribble of semen was beginning to leak out and coat her wet pussy.

Suddenly two strong arms picked her up and spun the young girl around. “Wha- wah!” Cynthia gasped and struggled to kick around with her legs and boots. A larger bandit then pulled her down to the grass with him and unceremoniously slid her onto his waiting and rock hard cock. “Yahhh!” she shouted in amazement.

Cythia quickly found herself seated balls deep and tightly on a new cock like a cowgirl, or better yet, a pegasus rider. She was amazed at how such a thick penis was buried so completely inside her. “H-How’s that, Mr. Knight? Is this…the right position to be in?”

“Oh right perfect it is, missy, just the way I like the naughty ones,” grinned the bandit. Before she could answer back he bounced her with a quick thrust and sent them both into a strong carnal rhythm. Cynthia didn’t know what to do as yet again another dick was pounding her pussy with the sole purpose of fucking her tight body for everything it was worth.

Yet in no time at all, she was humping back and putting her good riding skills to use. She may not have realised it, but a lifetime of pegasus riding had trained her to ride cock like a pro, and that’s exactly what she did.

“Am I…am I doing good? Is my vag…my coochie helping?”

Fresh new hands deftly pulled her blouse and breastplate up and away, before Jim sidled up to her with his half hard penis dangling by her face.

“You doin' fuckin’ amazing, sweetheart.”

The thorough pounding from below continued to knock her senses awry. “My name’s Cynthia,” she mumbled in a haze.

“Oh, right. Well the kingdom thanks your efforts,” Jim laughed. “Cockslut.”

Cynthia had never heard a lot of their words before so she just assumed it was some type of Askran lingo.

Loddy then appeared at her other side, towering above her with stiff cock out. “But before that, cute stuff, let’s see that little mouth of yours in action.”

“What do you mea–”

Holding her head tight, Loddy swiftly slid his shaft between her lips and sunk in as far as her mouth would allow.

“Mmmpph!”

“Fuuck yeah, you little pegasus slut, suck me with those pretty lips,” Loddy lost himself to the sensations of a cute mouth and tongue on his cock. He idly started pushing deeper and claiming her throat. In the addled pleasure Loddy wrapped his hands on her pigtails and began sawing back and forth; face fucking the girl as she was dicked from below. “Yes! Yes! Take the whole thing!”

Even Jim had stroked himself to full mast again, rubbing his penis against Cynthia’s soft cheeks and feeling up her now exposed titties. “What a catch, boys. Cynthia, darlin’, you’re the perfect slut for us.”

Cynthia’s mind was all over the place, cock down her throat, penis in from below and now the smell of Jim’s penis rubbing over her. There was a strong trace of her pussy juice covering the dick as well.

Roughly taking his pleasure from her open gob Loddy rapidly drew close to the edge. “Oh hell yeah, babe, it’s coming,” he leered down at her. “If you’re gonna help us ‘round the camp, you’re gon’ need to get used to loving what I’m about to give ya.”

Curiosity peaked in Cynthia as Loddy’s cock twitched in her throat. Was it what happened before when ‘Prince Alfonse’ spurted that stuff inside her? She found herself eager to know. She tried to moan, to ask him to give it to her, she wanted to see it!

Loddy pulled himself free as his shaft hit that point of no return. “Ugghhhh!!!” Seizing Cynthia by the hair he tilted her up and began to unloaded creamy streams of fresh semen like a hose onto her face. He didn’t miss a drop, lining her youthful and innocent skin with copious amounts of bandit cum.

He couldn’t help but thrust up to her face, sliding his dick against her nose, lips and cheeks as he shuddered and spurt. Cynthia’s expectations were blown, her whole face being layered with this new and strong smelling goo. It seeped into her hair and became the only scent she could register. Coupled with the filling and warm thrusting from below, her head became heady with the smell of semen.

“Fuck, Loddy, what a load! You can barely see her beneath all that spunk,” laughed Jim.

“You hot bitch,” Loddy moaned and dragged his still hot and stiff cock over Cynthia’s face, smearing the white spunk in nicely.

Jim was beating off to his second finish. “Alright, Cynthy, time to learn how it tastes. Open those lips nice and wide.”

Open wide was about the only words Cynthia registered, the stimulation so far well beyond what her inexperienced mind could handle. Thinking of nothing else, she parted her lips and moaned a little.

A strong spurt of semen flew into her mouth and right onto her tongue, followed by several more strings of yummy cum that all found their way past her young lips. Jim stroked his release into the pegasus girl’s waiting mouth, making sure to fill her up with enough to sweetly savour and grow familiar with.

“That’s it girl, learn how it tastes,” Jim groaned, falling into the same crude language as Loddy.

Cynthia’s tongue was laden with a strong, overpowering flavour that made her whole body scream for more. It was _tasty_. She licked her lips, swallowed it without thought, and then even leaned up to suckle what she could from the tip of 'Prince Alfonse' directly.

“She loves it!”

“When do I get a turn with this girl?”

“She’s bloody insatiable, look at her go!”

Loddy then moved and scooped some semen off Cynthia’s cheek and fed it to her with his fingers, but he also slipped in what seemed to be a sultana. Still bouncing on the man below, the pegasus rider swallowed it all without hesitation.

In all but a few moments, Cynthia’s eyes suddenly widened and her whole body grew fiercely hot. Her nethers became fixated on one thing, her whole consciousness did.

“Ah! Oh my god! Oh my god!” Throwing herself completely on the bandit beneath her, Cynthia slammed her hips down with animalistic aggression. “ _More!_ Ah! Ah! Yes!”

Her partner’s cock was subjected to a whirlwind of first-class dick riding and he was merely along for the experience. “The fuck you just give her?! She’s buckin’ like horse!” he cheered.

Loddy grinned like a Cheshire cat. “The apothecawhatsit in town called it an Idunn Fruit, said it’d make you go nuts for sex.”

The bandit no longer needed to thrust, Cynthia pinning him down and fucking him into the ground. “It’s the bloody truth, oh yeah!” he laughed as she worked her pussy on his shaft like a demon possessed. Gone was the innocent girl, replaced with a total sex kitten sweating and grinding her hips as fast as her fit body would let her.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!” she screamed and threw her weight into burrowing the man’s cock right to her womb, cumming with unbridled mania. Cynthia’s hips twisted and swirled with violence as her voice turned guttural. Her pigtails shook while she tilted her head to the sky and came all over the bandit’s dick, gushing the shaft with girl cum and carnal love.

They watched as she grated her boots into the grass as the orgasm continued unimpeded. Loddy marvelled how taught her body was. “Said something ‘bout ovulation or increased fertility or some shit,” he continued. “The guy said to be careful of shootin’ inside-”

“Oh fuuuuuuuck!” groaned the bandit currently balls deep in the young pegasus rider. Wrung and caressed by a perfectly tight babe he had suddenly met his end. He pumped thick, hot, virile bandit cum straight into her womb, Cynthia’s tight pussy squeezing like a wet vice and her ass wobbling as her body instinctively welcomed its raw insemination.

Cynthia was in nirvana, hardly aware of what the unnamed bandit was doing within her precious womanhood. In that moment she didn’t care about anything else but one thing.

Getting _fucked_.

 

\---------

 

As the sun was beginning to dip into the horizon, adult Tiki and female Robin slipped through the woods, drawing up close to the indecent sounds that filled the air between the trees. If the reports from the rescued village maidens were correct, they should find the Order’s newly recruited pegasus rider around her. Together, they peered over some bushes.

They saw two legs raised high, clad in heeled boots up to the girl’s thighs. Between those spread legs a gruff man pounded away into the girl, causing the legs to bounce and shake in a hypnotic rhythm of depravity and mating.

Cynthia lay soaked in bandit semen, a look of carnal happiness on her cum-stained lips as she relished the cock in her cunny, her little hole for all her new friends to have a good time in. And the best part was when they grunted, twitched, and then tickled her womb with lovely squirts of seed.

“Fuck, I’m cummin’, bitch!”

“Yes! Cum! Cum in Cynthia!” she cheered. She swiftly locked both legs around then man’s waist and pulled him deep. “Do the squirty thing! Make me feel good! Being a hero is so much fun! Ahhhhhh!”

“Oh yes,” Tiki smiled. “She’ll fit right in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I found Cynthia a rather difficult character to write, but I had a lot of fun playing it up with the random bandit characters. I love to hear what you thought about this story, because while I had a blast writing it, everyone's comments are some serious motivators!
> 
> I've got the outline for the next Fruits of Idunn chapter (it's some really rough play with Noire with the sole goal to knock her up, as usual) so that's my next project, but if people like these one-shots, I'm partial to giving them a little more priority over later Fruits chapters.
> 
> And again, thanks a bunch for reading!


End file.
